This invention relates to pumps and more particularly to pumping arrangements for gas turbine engine fuel controls.
Operation of a centrifugal pump a high turndown ratios (off design low-flow conditions) results in increased losses and heating of the fluid being pumped. Prior art solutions to this problem have included changing the impeller geometry at low flows and varying the collector inlet area.